You've got a Way with Me
by i-nv-u50
Summary: Vanyel/Tylendel shounen ai. Not a songfic. Set after Vanyel first plays for 'Lendel. Tylendel's bored. He wants to get out of the city, have a bit of fun down by the river. Who does he get to help him? Vanyel and Gala of course. Fun in the water for them


Title: You've Got A Way With Me

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: Tylendel/Vanyel

Disclaimer: Characters and world belong to Mercedes Lackey, Song belongs to Shania Twain… I think O.o;

Rating: PG13… If you've read LHM, you can read this… it's no more hinting at what they do… O.o;

Author's Notes: Whee!! It's Van!! _(glomps Van_) again . and 'Lendel too!!! _(cuddles 'Lendel_) Silly boy. I haven't quite gotten over his untimely demise T.T;; Anyway, this is set during Magic's Pawn, just after Vanyel plays his first song for 'Lendel, right after 'Lendel convinces Van that he prefers him (_sniffles_) I love that part T.T Erm… Anyway O.o; This song was so exactly for this moment, and for this couple, it had to be in here. So, guess what Van sang to 'Lendel? :D Their very first love song *-* So read it, tell me if you think the lyrics suit the couple ^^

_:woohoo:_ represents mindspeech again…

So anyway, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think ^^ I'll try for a Van/Stef one next, but we'll see… I've got too many fics as it is O.o; Tell me what you think!! ^^ Cheers!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You've got a way with me   
Somehow you got me to believe   
In everything that I could be   
I've gotta say   
You really got a way   
  
You've got a way it seems   
You gave me faith   
To find my dreams   
You'll never know   
Just what that means   
Can't you see   
You've got a way with me?   
  
It's in the way you want me   
It's in the way you hold me   
The way you show me   
Just what love's made of   
It's in the way we make love   
  
You've got a way with words   
You get me smiling   
Even when it hurts   
There's no way to measure   
What your love is worth   
I can't believe the way   
You get through to me   
  
It's in the way you want me   
It's in the way you hold me   
The way you show me   
Just what love's made of   
It's in the way we make love   
  
Oh, how I adore you   
Like no one before you   
I love you just the way you are   
  
It's in the way you want me   
It's in the way you hold me   
The way you show me   
Just what love's made of   
It's in the way we make love   
It's just the way you are...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vanyel's fingers slowed and then stopped, and he looked away shyly, suddenly terribly self-conscious with the way 'Lendel was staring at him. He also felt an almost overwhelming joy, beyond even what 'Lendel had convinced him of.

That 'Lendel cared enough to give him back something so precious-! It was beyond what Vanyel could have hoped for, yet it had happened. And judging by the way 'Lendel's eyes were shining at him, Vanyel could tentatively, but safely, assume that 'Lendel had indeed preferred his crippled hands compared to a master bard.

"Ashke…" Tylendel breathed, and he scooted forward until he was sitting at Vanyel's feet, resting his hand lightly on Vanyel's knee. "Ashke… That was wonderful!"

Vanyel flushed with pleasure. "Thanks…" he mumbled, and looked away again. It was at times like this when he was reminded that Tylendel was real, yet something always told him not to get too comfortable. He always ignored it though, and Tylendel never noticed, so it was all right. Nothing would ever happen to 'Lendel. 

"Would you play another one for me?" 'Lendel's voice pulled Vanyel out of his thoughts, and Vanyel looked down into the warm brown eyes with something akin to adoration in his eyes.

Tylendel's look faltered for a second, Vanyel didn't know why, but the happy look was back before he could question it. "Actually ashke… Maybe we should do something else, hmm?"

Before Vanyel's heart could drop to his boots because he thought 'Lendel had changed his mind, 'Lendel squeezed his knee. 

"I've got an idea, ashke. And Gala would probably help us carry it out. Would you like to go for a midnight swim tonight?"

Vanyel hesitated. He wanted to, gods yes he wanted to, but how could they achieve it? "How?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "We aren't supposed to be seen, remember?" he reminded 'Lendel.

'Lendel smirked, a gleam of unholy glee sparking in his eyes. "I know we promised Savil, but what if we snuck out? Gala will see to it that we won't be seen, and we'll be out of the Collegium before anyone notices."

At this, Vanyel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how do you plan to pull that off?" It was teasing, and they both knew it. Vanyel could never doubt 'Lendel. He was everything.

Tylendel grinned and shrugged, pushing himself to his feet off of Vanyel's knee. "Simple. We go… now."

Vanyel blinked as Tylendel grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him to the door, and he couldn't help laughing as Tylendel stuck his head out and looked around in a purely comical fashion. 'Lendel grinned over his shoulder at Vanyel, and then pulled him out.

"Ready ashke?" he murmured, and pushed Vanyel towards the main gate. "I'll catch up with you. Go on, wait for me there, say you're going to a tavern in town or something."

Vanyel blinked then nodded contentedly and started walking.

Tylendel watched him go for a second, then set off for their grove, half jogging to get there in time to meet Gala. It was a good thing he was dressed in his Trainee Grays; otherwise, he would have been stopped at the gate. He glanced once more over his shoulder at Vanyel's diminishing figure and then pushed aside the tree branches to enter.

_:Gala? Are you all set?:_

_:Ready, Chosen.:_

_:Van's waiting for us at the gate.:_

_:You'd better hurry up then.:_ A glimmer of teasing, and Tylendel grinned unashamedly, letting her feel the fact.

A snort, both mental and aloud alerted him, and he turned before she appeared out of the branches behind him. Tylendel smiled, unable to help it, unwilling to stifle it. _:Good day, dearling. Shall we go then?:_

Gala bobbed her head, and Tylendel mounted smoothly, sliding his feet into the stirrups without even looking.

Gala laughed at him good-naturedly. _:Remember the first time you tried to do that?:_

He did. He mock scowled. _:I already said I was sorry.:_

She laughed again, aloud in the form of a friendly whicker and started walking before he could ask her to. He grinned again, and played idly with her mane as he ducked the branches that threatened to knock him off.

_:Gala?:_ He started tentatively. _:Do you think Van's too dependent on me?:_

There was a pause as she thought it over, and she heaved a sigh. _:Maybe… maybe a little, Chosen. But don't let that worry you. You depend on him as well. Maybe a little less, but there's no doubt about it.:_

Tylendel frowned thoughtfully. _:Is that a bad thing?:_

_:For you, no. For him… Maybe yes. Maybe he does depend on you a little too much.:_

_:He loves me.:_ Tylendel Said stubbornly. _:And I love him. What difference does it make if we depend on each other? It's perfectly natural.:_

:Maybe not at that level, Chosen… But I expect you're right. Just be careful, all right? I don't want you being hurt again.:

'Lendel chuckled at that, the memory of his first heartbreak not as important as it had been before, not now that he had Van. _:Don't worry, love. I won't ask you for fairy stories again. I promise.:_

She turned her head to look behind at him. _:So I should hope.:_

They rode the rest of the way in companionable silence.

Vanyel fidgeted restlessly, trying to ignore the guard's curious looks. He knew it wasn't so remarkable, going into the city for a while, but the guard wouldn't stop looking at him. Suspicion lurked in the eyes, Vanyel was sure, and that was making him jumpy enough to start when Gala nudged him with her nose.

The guard glanced over Tylendel, determined he was a trainee and of no danger, and went back to his post. Vanyel turned around to glare at the unabashed blonde sitting on the Companion.

"You did that on purpose! I thought Companions were supposed to make noise."

 Tylendel laughed at that, then quickly stifled it as the guard glanced at them again. "Companions can be very quiet when they want, ashke," he murmured out of the side of his mouth. "Walk a little ways out of sight from the gate, try and go down one of the back alleys if you can. Gala and I will catch up with you within a candlemark."

Vanyel scowled and crossed his arms. "What are you planning?"

'Lendel grinned at him, making it look more like a smirk. "You'll see ashke. Go on."

Vanyel sighed and gave in. He started walking somewhere, not having a clue of where he was going, hoping that Tylendel was telling the truth. He wouldn't like to get lost in the city. It was too confusing, and he hadn't been out in it often enough to know where he was going if he did go out in it.

He had just past through the quality houses where high born lived, when Gala and her Chosen trotted up behind him, completely innocent. Vanyel spared a glance for them over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose, not sure if he was ready to walk while 'Lendel rode. 

Tylendel laughed outright at the face, privately thinking it made Vanyel look younger and cuter than he already did, and stopped Gala beside the younger boy. "Need a ride?" he winked.

Vanyel blinked up, surprised. "But… She's a Companion."

"And she said I may," countered 'Lendel. "As long as you don't expect it too often. She also wants a break from the Companion's Field you know. She says it's incredibly boring when her Chosen's off," he paused, and coughed slightly. "Off doing other things…"

Vanyel flushed, and looked at his feet, guessing what the rest of the sentence was. Gala nickered and nuzzled his nose and, he was sure, laughed at him.

He looked up again, shyly patting Gala's neck. "All right. Can you help me up?"

Tylendel smiled a genuine smile. "Yea. Let's get out of the road first, shall we?"

Vanyel gave a small grin and allowed himself to be herded to the side of the road by Gala. Once there, 'Lendel reached down a hand and pulled Vanyel up behind him. He smiled over his shoulder. "Sit closer, ashke. Riding pillion on a Companion isn't the same as on a horse."

Vanyel did as he asked, sliding forward uncomfortably until his chest was pressed against Tylendel's back. "You just want to sit close," he accused, not minding in the least. 

Tylendel sniggered. "Caught me. Don't deny you don't want it as well. Come on," he reached behind him and pulled one of Vanyel's arms around his chest. "Hold on, Gala's going to go fast once she's out of the capital. You don't want to fall off, do you?"

Vanyel suspected there was another reason for the tight hold he had on 'Lendel, but since he didn't mind, he accepted 'Lendel's teasing excuse easily. Anything to be closer to him. Anything.

People were used to trainees riding in the capital, and even if the sight of someone riding double on a Companion wasn't regular, it wasn't unheard of either. They stared a bit, then forgot it and went on with their lives. 

Vanyel was thankful. He hadn't forgotten the dangers of being caught being friendly with 'Lendel, and even if he longed for this almost as much as the older boy, he couldn't help wishing that they were already out of the city and somewhere where no one would recognize either of them.

Added to the fact that Savil was going to kill them when she found out what they had done…

All in all, he was grateful to get out of the city. He had a second to recognize the emotion for what it was, before they started flying.

Vanyel gasped and flung his other arm around 'Lendel, holding on tightly as 'Lendel's gleeful laughter floated back. Vanyel had never expected Companion's to go so fast. Sure he had known they were fast, but knowing and experiencing were two different things, and he had never experienced it before. He ducked his head against Tylendel's back, enjoying the speed and the closeness of his lover so much that he thought his smile would crack his face in the wind they were creating. 

After what seemed like too soon, Gala slowed, and then stopped next to a clump of trees, and a steep bank. There was a river at the bottom judging by the sound, and Vanyel suddenly realized Tylendel's plan. The nearest river was more than a few miles away though, and he blinked at Gala. She was breathing only slightly heavily, but there wasn't a drop of sweat on her. Vanyel tumbled off of her back to land hesitantly on his feet, his knees weak with the sudden unexpected use again. Tylendel smiled at him in understanding and swung his leg over to land smoothly on his feet. While Vanyel tried to get his balance back to normal, Tylendel went around and scratched Gala's forehead, holding a private conversation with her, as the distracted expression told Vanyel. 

Finally Tylendel smirked. "All right then." Without explaining to Vanyel he started to untack Gala, and laid the saddle and bridle carefully underneath a tree. Gala whickered at them, then turned and trotted off, disappearing within a few moments.

Vanyel blinked at Tylendel, confused. "Where's she going?"

Tylendel smirked again and stepped closer, sliding his hands underneath Vanyel's shirt. "She'll come back later."

Vanyel let his breath out with a shudder, and Tylendel chuckled, pulling his hands away, much to Vanyel's disappointment. Tylendel started down the bank, glancing over his shoulder at Vanyel. "Come on ashke, let's go!" he called, and disappeared from sight.

A loud spluttering a brief moment later made Vanyel snigger to himself, and he looked cautiously over the edge. "'Lendel?"

"Right here ashke. Come on in, the water's cold!"

Vanyel sniffed and moved so he could sit down on the bank and still be within sight of the older boy. "I don't think so. I don't like cold water, 'Lendel, you know that."

'Lendel's head surfaced. He was grinning again, his hair sopping wet and plastered to his head and neck. "Sorry ashke, I didn't hear you. I believe you said something about loving the cold water…?"

Vanyel snorted at that, but nevertheless let himself slide down a few more inches. 'Lendel beckoned with one hand. Vanyel eyes him suspiciously, but crept closer, sliding down carefully until he was just out of splashing range. Then he planted himself down firmly and crossed his arms. "I'm not coming down any further."

Tylendel's grin faded, his eyes widened to almost twice their size, and, miraculously, his irises with them. "Please, ashke. Come swim with me. It's not so bad. I'll," he paused again, and grinned sensually. "I'll keep you warm if you want."

Vanyel eyed him again, carefully. "We're not in private, 'Lendel."

'Lendel rolled his eyes, still grinning that same grin. "We're as far from civilization as we'll ever be until my internship, Vanyel-ashke. Come on."

Vanyel sighed and stood up slowly, giving in. It couldn't come to much harm, could it?

Tylendel left the water and walked towards him, still dressed in his trainee uniform. Vanyel saw it and giggled. Tylendel paused and tilted his head questioningly.

"You fell in, didn't you? You didn't want to go swimming yet," Vanyel laughed, forgetting about the more pressing matters.

Tylendel grinned in reply, saying nothing, but he advanced closer anyway. Vanyel cut off his laughter, mock wary at the expression on 'Lendel's face.

He succumbed quickly however when Tylendel slid one cold hand under his shirt, pressing it relentlessly against Vanyel's warm chest, slipping his other hand around Vanyel's neck to hold the younger boy still when he reflexively tried to jerk away.

Vanyel, captivated by the expression of love and tenderness, of playfulness and mischievous in the brightly shimmering golden brown eyes, welcomed Tylendel's kiss when it came. He received it with joy, and when it became more, he welcomed it with love.

Gala came back at dusk, when the sky was that pale dark blue, caught between the sun and the moon with neither in the sky yet. The two boys were lying next to each other comfortably, relaxing on their still damp tunics to protect them from the prickly grass. 'Lendel grunted when she appeared, and then said aloud, "Hold on a minute. I don't want to go back yet."

Vanyel lazily looked up, content and happy at staying in that place and pose forever. Guilt suddenly flickered across 'Lendel's face, and then he laughed. Vanyel waited patiently as Tylendel finished his conversation with Gala, too happily tired to pay much attention. It had been a busy day, far more active than most of the days he spent at the Collegium. They had swum, and talked, and chased each other through the grass to dry off, and had gone exploring in the trees across the river. They hadn't found anything interesting, but it had been fun, in a peaceful sort of way.

Tylendel started to get up, and Vanyel grumbled wordlessly, tightening his arms around 'Lendel's wait to keep him down. Tylendel smiled down at him.

"Vanyel-ashke, we really do need to go. Savil's looking for us. Kellan's convinced her not to come looking for us, but from what Gala got from Kellan, Savil isn't too pleased."

Vanyel stuck his tongue out at 'Lendel unthinkingly, sneering slightly as he did so. "Told you so," he said, mock accusingly. 

Tylendel leaned down and brushed warm lips across his quickly. "So you did. I shouldn't have doubted you, for you are always right, beloved."

Vanyel giggled again, at ease when Tylendel pulled himself away and held out a hand to help Vanyel get up, after which they bent down to pick up their tunics and brush the grass from them.

Tylendel tacked up Gala again while Vanyel looked around to make sure they hadn't left any other items of clothing. It wouldn't be too fair if he were to suddenly discover he had a sock without a partner, or for Tylendel to learn that he had left his boots behind on the branch they had been set on to dry.

Content that they hadn't left anything behind, Vanyel turned to Tylendel, who was already on Gala and hugging her neck. Vanyel smiled genuinely at the sight. He understood now, almost, about the bond that connected the Companion and her Chosen. Tylendel had compared it to sort of being similar to what they felt for each other, but on another level, a different kind of bond. Vanyel wasn't thinking too much on it. It had a tendency to either confuse him or to send slight shivers of something that wasn't jealousy, but seemed awfully close to it, through him. But he would get used to it. He wanted to, because it would make Tylendel happy, and he would do anything for 'Lendel.

Tylendel sat up again slowly and offered his hand, smiling, his eyes tender and lively at the same time. Vanyel smiled back and took the proffered help, swinging up behind 'Lendel without much difficulty. He moved closer with 'Lendel asking him to, and wrapped his arms around 'Lendel's waist, and rested his cheek against 'Lendel's back.

And when 'Lendel reached up and covered Vanyel's hand with one of his own, Vanyel thought his heart would burst.

It was such a far cry from his life on the holding, when all he had for a stable life was the dependence on the fact that the others hated him. Now… Now, he was happy, so much more than he could ever remember being before he had met 'Lendel. It wasn't a dream, the body his own was pressed so closely to was warm and alive, and Tylendel's thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his own hand.

Vanyel gave a soft, satisfied sigh, and snuggled as close as he could, then snuggled closer. 'Lendel's hand tightened on his own, and he could almost feel 'Lendel's answering smile to his movement. 

Vanyel squeezed the warm hand back, trying to convey what he felt through that small, additional touch. And when 'Lendel leant back ever so slightly, still holding tightly onto Vanyel's own hand, Vanyel was happy.

Message acknowledged… and returned. 


End file.
